


New York, 1970

by duh_i_write



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: open_on_sunday, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for a change in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, 1970

**Author's Note:**

> Written for open_on_sunday using the prompt 'signature'.

"What have you done?"

Spike ran the comb through his hair. "Time for a change. New era and all."

Dru stepped behind him. "You've gone palomino and the other ponies will be jealous."

"Looked a bit like a pony with the mane to match. It's been decades since I colored it, and I recalled you didn't like it black."

"Should I color mine too?"

"No. Got a signature look, you do. Classic beauty." He twisted around, "What do you think?"

"The ladies at the fair will be very disturbed, but nonetheless will clamor for a ride."

He kissed her. "Perfect."


End file.
